


His Little family

by AnaBolena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaBolena/pseuds/AnaBolena





	His Little family

“No” She said like a whisper shaking her head, the tears were gathering in her beautiful eyes, making them glassy; all of her was beautiful, even now, but Sam had to push his thought a side. With a blink the tears started streaming down her face; so many tears. All Sam wanted to do was hug her and comfort her; but he could not dare to do so, this was his fault. Dean sold his soul to save his little brother, not minding the consequences.  
She fell down to her knees, her legs not able to support her weight; how many times Sam thought about her kneeling in front of him, but not like this, never like this! Her sobbing became erratic, desperate. People passing by staring at the scene, they were still on the porch she didn’t even say ‘Hello’ when she opened the front door hoping to find the men she loved; instead the saw him, with a stern yet sad look in his eyes, and he didn’t need to say a word.  
She knew Sam was hurting too and possibly more than her, but she couldn’t care right now, even if she tried. The love of her life was gone. She hugged herself tight snaking her arms around her body as much as she could.  
Sam squatted next to her helping her to her feet. He carried her to the couch on the small living room, closing the door behind them, once she was seated; he went to the kitchen to fill a glass with cool water from the fridge and then placed it in the coffee table on a coaster. He took the place next to her and that’s when he finally hugged her. She buried her face on his strong chest damping his shirt with her tears, but he didn’t care about that. All he could care about was her; he always cared about her…  
Her hair smelt like lavender, he couldn’t help but to sniffed her scent, and without noticing he placed a kiss in the top of her head. She just hugged him tighter, leaning completely over him. He prayed that his body wouldn’t betray him, he tried to fill his mind with the thoughts of his brother. But for some reason all Sam could think about was the woman he was secretly in loved with, his brother’s woman; his dead brother’s woman, laying on top of him. The movement on his abdomen brought him back to reality…  
“She will never meet him!” Y/N said… “She will never get to know the kind of men her father was…” She said slowly lifting her head up to look at him, her eyes already puffy, her cheeks reddish, her nose and lips were a little swollen but that was because of the pregnancy stage, and she was still the most beautiful woman Sam laid eyes on… her head dropped to her chest and she started sobbing again.  
Sam tilted her face up; with two fingers bellow her chin, to meet his once more. “She will, Y/N. I’ll make sure of it. The same way I’ll make sure the two of you have everything you need. Let me take care of you…”  
She nodded, knowing that Sam was a great brother and the best friend she could ever ask for. She also knew that Sam felt guilty about his brother decision, but that wasn’t his fault, she didn’t resent him for it. But what she was oblivious about the way Sam really felt about her, that he wanted to take his brother place in their little family. That even though he was extremely hurt and sad about his brother’s departure he was somehow glad that he could have her now, all for himself, and that when the moment comes he would try to win her over, to become more that a friend for her and an uncle for her daughter…


End file.
